Blue Eyes kh high school adventure
by Destiny-'-Inu-'-Hearts
Summary: you just moved to the destiny islands and now your going to Destiny High. Kairi, Sora, Riku and other people meet and befriend you, but who will end up liking you? Riku? Sora? Roxas? friendship, homework, romance, fun and summer vacation await!
1. Chapter 1

info you look like this^^age: 15name: Danika/Anika ( last name is Xanthe, weird name I know )REAL NAME: deanndria ( lol, I almost thought of naming her Zultana, but I thought it sounded like sultana! lol )Status ( who uses that word anymore? lol )this character is you. yeah, you over there, the one reading this. And guess what? a few months back i got a message from someone saying they liked my Destiny High idea for kingdom hearts, so I've been nagging myself to make at least a few chapters. anyways, Anika ( you ) just moved to the destiny islands a month ago and now your starting at your new high school, Destiny High!info: your a bookworm, or some sort of one anyway, you live with your dad, you never talk about your mum, hate your real name, your kinda shy, your a big sap and a u look like: ok, incase the picture looks too different, you have brown hair and eyes. oh yeah, you have to wear school uniform too ( *dodges objects thrown* uhm, sorry! ).----------------------------As soon as you stepped into the building, it looked huge. In fact, you never saw a school this big! "Are you Danika, the new student?" a girls voice broke into your thoughts, and you turn around. "Um, yeah. its Anika though. How'd you know?" you ask. "I'm Kairi, the head of the welcoming committee, and my friend Namine should be around here somewhere..." as soon she finishes her sentence a blonde haired girl comes running down the hall. "Kairi, there you are!" the girl says when she reaches Kairi. "I'm guessing your Namine?" you say to the girl. she nods her head with a nice, sweet smile then turns to Kairi and whispers something in her ear. "Ok, bye Namine." Kairi says as her friends runs back up the hall she just came from. "Ok, I guess its just me showing you around the school." Kairi says in a slightly disappointed, but still her usual happy voice. Kairi walks up to you and gives you your time table. "Want to take a tour of the school?" Kairi asks you. You nod in reply and follow Kairi.---------------------sorry for the short chapter, my mum wont stop nagging me till i get off the computer and go to bed, so sorry again. pm me if I made any spelling mistakes and I'll fix 'em right away!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap

"Ok, I guess its just me showing you around the school." Kairi says in a slightly disappointed, but still her usual happy voice. Kairi walks up to you and gives you your time table. "Want to take a tour of the school?" Kairi asks you. You nod in reply and follow and Kairi go around the whole block for year 10 students until you get to the one place your old school didn't have, a library. As soon as you step in Kairi drags you everywhere in the library to get some books, in fact, you and Kairi got everything from Algebra to … well, whatever subject starts with Z. "Kairi!" a boys shouts, well pretty much as loud as your allowed to in a library. Kairi looks around and spots a brown haired guy.

"Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes?" Kairi asks, kinda pleadingly.

"Sure, I'll look around for some more books I need." you say, taking the books from Kairi. ~That's if there ARE any more books I'd need~ you think.

**Q1. What do you think of Kairi?**

**1. Nice person.**

**2. Why would I need that many books?**

**3. She ditched me :'(**

You start to look over in the E section and spot a book on Egypt on the top shelf. You put down your books and reach for it. "Just a little further…" you say, getting on your tippie toes, but even then your still just a bit too short. "Bugger." you say, dropping down on your feet.

"Need some help?" a boys voice asks behind you. You turn around and see a guy with blue eyes and …. silver hair?

"Uh, yeah." you reply, staring at the hair.

"What?" the guy asks, noticing that you were staring. You point at the hair. "Haven't you ever seen a guy with silver hair before?" he asks as if its perfectly normal to have silver hair. You shake your head.

"Nope." you say. The guy steps forward and reaches for the book. He only just manages to reach it and hands it over to you.

"Is this the book you wanted?" the guy asks you.

**Q2. What would you say???**

**1. 0//.//0 …thanks…**

**2. I could have done it myself…**

**3. Where were you when I left my ice cream on the roof?**

"Yeah, thanks." you say, taking the book from him. You try to pick up the other books but theres way too many.

"Here, let me help." the guy says taking some of the books from you.

"thanks.. again." you say as you both walk to the borrowing counter.

"Let me guess, your new here?" the guy asks.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my dad." you say, putting the books on the counter.

"You like saying 'yeah' don't you?" the guy asks playfully. You stop and think for a second.

"I didn't notice that until you said it." you say.

"By the way, I'm Riku." he says, smiling a bit.

"I'm Anika." you reply.

"Welcome to Destiny High." Riku says.

"Nice to meet 'ya Riku." you say as he walks off somewhere. About ten minutes later Kairi comes back.

"Sorry I took so long." Kairi says.

"That's ok. Its probably none of my business but who was the brown haired guy?" you ask curiously.

"Oh, that's Sora, he's my … friend." Kairi replies, blushing.

**Q3. What do you think about what Kairi just said?**

**1. She likes him.**

**2. 0///.///0 but **_**I**_** think he's cute. No fair.**

**3. Friend? Sounds more like boyfriend.**

"We've known each other ever since I came to the Islands." Kairi says, looking as if she's remembering when she first met this 'Sora' guy.

"Mind if we go find my locker now?" you ask.

"Sure." Kairi says. A few minutes later you and Kairi arrive at your locker. "Your locker is 243 and mine is 245 so if you need to ask me anything just come and ask." Kairi says. When you open your locker ( after trying to open it six times ) a note falls out. It says….

**New Kid - Kepp ut of Seifers way. Or ELC! And Im net jocking!!!**

"What does it say?" Kairi asks you. You hand it over to Kairi and she reads it.. Or tries to anyway. "Its probably from Rai. He's part of Seifers gang… if you can call it that." Kairi says.

**Q4. What do you think of the letter?**

**1. He cant spell and he's in high skol? AAAH! Now he's got me doing it!**

**2. JERK!**

**3. What kind of loser sends a threat note that's spelled wrong?**

**(~ bell rings ~) **"Want to sit with me and my friends for recess Anika?" Kairi asks, knowing that you wouldn't know where to sit. You nod your head.

"Thanks Kairi." you say.


End file.
